fake
by ratboygenius
Summary: The idea of being fictional, imaginary, a dream; it was offputting to Mafurako. She believed it to be nonsensical - the beauty of her geometric world was far too important to her to be anything less than real. A girl such as she would never become so infatuated with a thing that did not exist - purposefully.


The idea of being fictional, imaginary, a dream; it was offputting to Mafurako. She believed it to be nonsensical - the beauty of her geometric world was far too important to her to be anything less than real. A girl such as she would never become so infatuated with a thing that did not exist - purposefully. Furthermore, to question one's own existence was an abstract idea; Mafurako had no interest in anything abstract. The rumor hadn't reached her until a green sweatered girl entered Mafurako's world - metaphorically and literally. The Block World was void of life, save for this story's current protagonist, until she came along.

"Do you like being alone?" She'd asked, a lock of her shimmery blonde hair curled around her finger.

Silence.

"I don't know why you're trying to hide from me - that might've fooled the others, but I'm much smarter than them!"

Had someone been watching, they'd have thought the girl was insane - she seemed to be talking to herself. Upon closer inspection, they'd realize she was chatting with a floating hat and scarf.

"I do not wish to speak with you," Mafurako stated explicitly. It took a few seconds for the girl to react. She cocked her head to the side, her blonde ponytail swaying as she did so. A smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, I see! You wanna make friends, it's just hard for you! You're really super introverted, right? I bet you drink tea and read a lot of books and stuff. In that case, I'll do the talking!"

Mafurako pulled her hat farther down her face, mumbling curses. She hated tea, despised reading - how dare the girl make such imbecilic assumptions?!

"My name's Poniko! I've seen you around the Nexus just a little bit, I think you were visiting with...hff, nobody! Yes, that's right - that's right, Dave Spector and I were out and I saw a floating hat! It must've been you. You weren't with anyone, though. Oh, do you know of the White Desert? That's where Dave's from. It's a fantastic place, I'm sure you've been there quite a lot, considering..."

She continued . Mafurako didn't care much for what she was saying, although the way Poniko's head bobbed about when she spoke was fascinating - watching her ponytail swish around was more interesting than anything she was blabbering on about. Mafurako made a list in her head of all the insults she would spew at her when she finished.

"I do enjoy a good party, though! You must not go to parties, huh? Too busy reading really unheard of books and playing with your blocks!"

_The block comment was a trap she had set_, Mafurako thought. _She must want to know I'm listening - I won't say anything, that'll show her._

Minutes passed.

"...although, being introverted is really in right now! Must be a new fad, a trend - oh, I'm a trendsetter, but I'd just have hated to start this one!"

A sudden, extreme desire to erase the idea of herself being a trend follower erupted in Mafurako. Deciding to finally chime in, she pulled her hat up just a little.

"I am not a sheep."

She rested her hands on her hips, beaming with pride. Poniko was nothing short of confused. Sensing this, Mafurako elaborated.

"Sheep have sheepherders. They must be guided around, and they follow commands without a single challenging bleat."

"Well, I've never baa'd at anyone before."

She muttered something about missing the point, to which Poniko replied, "What was the point, then?".

"The point is - the point is that I do not follow trends, nor have I ever or do I plan to."

Poniko put on her best puzzled face before pulling up the sleeve of her oversized sweater, exposing her wrist and wristwatch.

"Hmph."

The cheeriness and pep in Poniko was abruptly drained out, and she shook her arm a little in order to get the sweater back in place.

"It seems your superiority complex has gotten the better of you."

Mafurako's eyes widened. Poniko couldn't see this, of course - she assumed Mafurako had been shocked, and acted on this inference.

"I am not a very good actor, but it seems I could fool you - honestly, if you were just a little less egotistical, you would've seen straight through my facade."

Mafurako didn't quite understand, and Poniko felt the need to clarify.

"I was faking that - the whole persona."

"Th - The audacity of...!"

"Oh, quit that - you didn't ask once how I knew where you lived. Do you just assume you're some enigmatic figure here?"

Mafurako did, really. She was too fragile to accept the harsh notion that she was simply disregarded, disliked, overlooked - as reality. This was something Poniko had predicted.

"Of course not! I'm certainly not as self centered - not as self centered as you're making me out to be!"

This was a lie.

An unimpressed Poniko stood directly in front of the girl in denial. She smoothed out her skirt and interlocked her fingers, bringing her hands to her chest.

"What would you say if I told you that you weren't real?"

"Well, I'd say that you're crazy! You are crazy, regardless, to pull such a - such a mean joke on someone like that!"

Poniko let a small smile slip.

"I have to go - so I'll keep this short. You are invited to a meeting. Whether or not you decide to come is entirely up to you, of course."

She whipped an envelope out of her skirt pocket and thrust it into Mafurako's hand.

"Don't lose it, and-"

"Why would I come to a meeting with y-you?! We just - just met, and you -"

Poniko let out a sigh.

"Think what happened over. I've got somewhere to be."

And with that, she was off. Her red shoes made a clacking noise when they hit the ground - the noise was familiar to Mafurako. She pondered it a moment, waiting for the sound of her world's door shutting. When she was sure that Poniko was gone, she excitedly ripped open the envelope. A piece of paper, folded into three quadrants slid out and drifted to the floor. Mafurako picked up and unfolded the paper, her dainty hands shaking. Written in huge letters with what seemed to be a pink permanent marker, was "The Nexus" and "8:00 A.M". These were, undoubtedly, the details to the gathering.

It took Mafurako no longer than ten seconds to come to the decision that she would not be attending this meeting, and it took her no longer than ten seconds after that to change her mind. This went on for an hour or so, until she chose to decide in the morning.


End file.
